Over Between Us
by FallinOutFallinIn
Summary: Basically about Ban and Kazuki breaking up. Surprise ending! Also, yaoishounen-ai BanxKazuki. ;)


A/N: Minna-san! Hello, hello! Well, I dunno if I should continue my previous fic, 'Pictures and Photographs". But I don't think it's really _that _pointless, ne? . Anyway, this is basically about Ban and Kazuki (yea, finally decided it's supposed to be 'Kazuki' and not 'Kadsuki') breaking up. Typical? Nah, it has a surprise ending. It involves Ban and Kazuki, so apparently it's yaoi/shounen-ai/slash. AND! It's probably OOC. :)

Dedications: To Vil De and Angel of Chaotic Darkness. Thanks a bunch.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Over Between Us   
[by: StarryRainbow08]

"Ban… Ban! What are you saying?"

"I know you're not deaf Kazuki. You heard me right. We're over."

Kazuki stared at the back of his companion, eyes beginning to water. "But Ban… I don't understand! I thought we loved each other!" Ban pushed his sunglasses up, glaring, "See? You said it yourself. You placed the 'ed' in the love. So you, too, consider us over."

"Demo… doushite? Doushite?" Kazuki clutched Ban's polo tightly, waiting for an answer.

"It's just… not right! Like, bullshit!" Ban pulled his shirt away from Kazuki's grasp. "Bullshit. Yeah. Bullshit. So you think our relationship is bullshit? Why do you say so?!" Kazuki almost lost his temper, _"Breath in, breath out."_ He thought silently.

"Look, Kazuki, if you ask me, I don't want the media or whatsoever come bugging me. As you know, homosexuals are not legal. I don't want to be intrigued! If it's okay with you, fine, I don't care. Don't involve me. Go to that Jubei, and fuck with him. It's just like, plain shit!"

__

Slap!

That's it. Kazuki lost his cool. He slapped Ban **hard** on the face, which left Ban sprawled on the ground. Ban widened his eyes and placed his right hand on the slapped cheek. Ban looked sad for a moment, but the sadness disappeared as fast as it appeared. Ban closed his eyes then picked his glasses that fell because of the impact of Kazuki's palm. When he looked up, he was surprised because Kazuki blinked tears. Mixed emotions- anger, disappointment, and sadness.

"How dare you. How dare you, Ban, to say that our relationship is bullshit! Huh, but you're wrong, Ban-sama," Kazuki said sarcastically, "if you really love a person, it doesn't really matter what race, what gender, or whatever! The importance of it is the unconditional love you give for that person. Even if it involves dying. The test of love is the capacity to make sacrifices. Not what other people think about it. It's not THEIR relationship. So, they have no right to interfere! You're just being paranoid… Ban, please understand!"

"No, Kazuki. I made up my decision. Gomen. Why would you cry for me like that? It's not worth it, Kazuki."

"Ban… It's probably because I love you. I don't know why you don't understand that." Kazuki sat at one of the stools at Honky Tonk while he covered his eyes to prevent more tears from coming out. No one was in the café right now, so they were assigned by Wan Paul to guard the café while he was out. Great. Very great timing.

Ban approached Kazuki and placed a hand on Kazuki's shoulder Then he sighed. "Look at me Kazuki. I'm sorry for yelling at you. But it's really my decision. I'm sorry. Please? Look at me?" Kazuki waited for about five seconds before looking up. His face was clear, but tears were still evident from his face. "We can't be together. I remembered that I asked God that I don't want to meet anyone whom I will love more than myself. But… he didn't listen. I met you. And what's worse, I fell in love with you."[1]

Kazuki glared at Ban. "Leave. I'm sorry, Ban, I need some time alone." Ban didn't budge. He extended his arms then he offered Kazuki his hand, "Friends?" Kazuki crossed his arms and looked away. Ban looked at his extended hand, fisted it, then walked away. Out of Honky Tonk Café. Out of Kazuki's life.

"CUT!"

!.!.oWaRi.!.!

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

[1] A line from a movie here in the Philippines. ; 

A/N: Hai, another very short ficlet from moi. And yes, it's me again, Star. Tsuzuki said she's a bit lazy busy with some… things. --; So she can't make her own fic. Err… yeah. Okay, regarding the fic. The last line implies that all that happened between the conversation between Ban and Kazuki is all a shooting. I dunno, maybe for an episode in a show? (It can't be a movie since it will be very short. Hee. Sorry if some of you already had this idea. . Flames regarding the yaoi/shounen-ai here are tolerated. Otherwise, shoot. Also, r&r and constructive criticisms are greatly very much appreciated. :) Thanks! Until next time. ;)

[Finished: May 12, 2004, 4:01 PM, Philippine Time]


End file.
